Project Summary/Abstract (Description): Planning and Evaluation: NCCC Planning and Evaluation applies external and internal assessment of capabilities and opportunities to the selection and subsequent pursuit of initiatives leading toward fulfillment of NCCC goals. The external process includes annual convening of distinguished External Advisors (EAC) for a review of the NCCC program. This comprehensive review is supplemented by consultation with visiting distinguished faculty, as well as targeted input from (1) external participants in our biannual Shared Resource reviews, (2) participation of a community representative on the NCCC Executive Committee, and (3) a semiannual meeting of corporate and community leaders on the Director's Board of Advisors. We have partnered with the New Hampshire Comprehensive Cancer Collaboration to identify and address catchment area needs. Internal planning and evaluation includes input from NCCC Members and is secured from regular meetings of NCCC Senior and Program Leadership, an annual center-wide retreat, and targeted seminars and symposia on key program developments. Weekly Grand Rounds and monthly Program meetings routinely provide opportunity for Members to present, hear, and comment on the status of current initiatives and the pending plans of individual projects. Standing forums for broader NCCC planning and evaluation discussions include the monthly NCCC Executive Committee, monthly Cancer Research Committee, semi-monthly Senior Leadership meetings, and weekly Senior Administrative meetings. NCCC Senior Leadership consolidates and publicizes their plans through annual updating and circulation of a five-year strategic plan. NCCC has developed opportunities to integrate into broader Dartmouth initiatives. There is extensive representation of NCCC Leadership in Dartmouth's CTSA (SYNERGY), including co-chair of the CTSA Internal Advisory Committee, and participation of the Director in senior leadership committees of the medical school and medical center. Application of planning considerations to current initiatives includes designation of targeted priorities for faculty recruitments, planning for use of the adjacent Williamson Translational Research Building under construction, the initiation of new Shared Resources and addition of new services, acquisition of major instrumentation, identifying and pursuing translational research opportunities, and investment of developmental funds and institutional resources into strategic priorities. Examples of capitalizing on EAC insights include recruitment in support of the expansion of Cancer Epidemiology into molecular epidemiology and the extensive new collaboration between NCCC and The Dartmouth Institute, in the health services delivery component of the Cancer Control Program, and NCCC's pursuit of an enhanced imaging research initiative in conjunction with the creation of the NCI-funded Center for Surgical Innovation. No new CCSG programs are proposed, but NCCC Members have secured an NCI-funded U54 in Cancer Nanotechnology, a U19 in EPR and dosimetry, and two new NIGMS Institutional Development (IDeA) P20 awards in molecular epidemiology and quantitative biomedical sciences.